finalshowdownfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Cool For School
Plot Ahmad closes his locker Ahmad: So, 23, look, I can try to get you a girlfriend, but coming into my school like that.. kinda disrupting Ben 23: Well excuse me Nerd: Hey, aren't you Ben 23?! Ben 23: Yeah. So what? Nerd: Can you sign my elbow? I don't have any paper Ben 23: Ugh...fine. Ben 23 signs the nerd's elbow. Nerd walks away. A female nerd with a big belly walks in. Nerd Girl: OMG! Are you Ben 23! I'm a big fan! Ben 23: Why, yes I am the Ben 23. Ahmad walks over. Nerd Girl: I love you so much Ben 23: I love myself too, now get lost. Nerd Girl: But.. But.. I got all your merchandise.. I even go to every gyro place for you.. Nerd Girl walks away, sobbing Ben 23: Yeah, whatever. Ahmad: Smooth, Donatello. I thought you wanted a girlfriend Ben 23: I do. But not a ugly nerd bit- A hot cheerleader is heard laughing in the distance Ahmad: Well, I have class now. You go do your stuff Ahmad walks off Ben 23: Kk. Later as- Ahmad trips 23 as he walks Ben 23: Ow! Ben 23: Screw you The cheerleader laughs at 23 as he falls Ben 23 gets up Ben 23: Why, hello there. Hot Cheerleader #2: Who the hell are you? Hot Cheerleader #1: I think I saw him on TV once.. Ben 23: I'm Ben 23! Hot Cheerleader #2: What? You been watching the "How to be a loser" program again? Hot Cheerleader #1: HA! Good one, Nora. Ben 23: wow r00d Hot Cheerleader #1: Hey, you look like a nice kid, though Ben 23: Uh huh, sure.. Hot Cheerleader #1: Do you do sports? Ben 23: Um.....totally. Ben 23 sweats nervously Hot Cheerleader #2: Oh, do you do football? Ben 23: Yeah, totally. Hot Cheerleader #1: OMG, I know a guy who plays football like a beast Ben 23: Oh really? I'll take him on. Hot Cheerleader #2: Oh really? Ben 23: Yep Hot Cheerleader #2: I'm calling him right now Hot Cheerleader #2 pulls up her phone Ben 23: You do that bit- Hot Cheerleader #2: Ohey Dwayne. (pause) Yeah.. Hot Cheerleader #2: Hey, look, some dude over here claims to be pretty famous and says he can take you on. Hot Cheerleader #1: In football! Hot Cheerleader #2: Right. Yeah. Football. Hot Cheerleader #2: See ya, Big D. Hot Cheerleader #2 hangs up. Ben 23: So? Hot Cheerleader #2: He's coming from PE right now Ben 23: Alright Ben 23 looks at his Hero Watch Dwayne: Hey, Nora here said you challenged me. Dwayne: I don't take kindly to nerds who challenge me Ben 23: NERD!? EXCUSE ME!? Dwayne: You're like.. five feet and I'm easily a foot over that. What can you do? Ben 23: I have a particular set of skills.. Ben 23 looks at the Hero Watch Dwayne raises his eyebrow Ben 23 pops the dial Ben 23: Come on, Handy Man! Ben 23 transforms As Ben 23 smacks his fists together, a flash of light engulfs him as he begins changing. He becomes Walkatrout who assumes an epic pose. Dwayne: Well, you CAN do something in the end, freak Walkatrout: Damn it Hot Cheerleader #1: Hey, how big do you think right now is his d- Dwayne: Bring it on, boy Dwayne grabs Walkatrout and drags him after him Dwayne goes into the bathroom Walkatrout slips out of his hands Walkatrout: Whoa! Dwayne: Come here, you son of a- Walkatrout: Nah, I'm good. Dwayne punches at him, attempting to catch him Dwayne: I'm gonna shove your face down the toilet, you little- Walkatrout runs out of the bathroom Walkatrout: Gotta catch me Dwayne: Get over here, punk! Walkatrout runs into Ahmad's classroom Dwayne grabs a seat and throws it at Walkatrout Walkatrout: WHOA! Walkatrout throws a pencil at Dwayne's arm Dwayne isn't affected Walkatrout: Fu- Dwayne: What the hell are you tryna do, kid? Bore me to death? Walkatrout: um... I just came here to get me a girlfriend Walkatrout times out Ben 23: Damn Dwayne: You know, I have an idea for you Dwayne grabs him, and runs you back to the bathroom Dwayne: Say hi to all of our poop Ben 23: Aw fu- Dwayne pushes his head inside the toilet. Ben 23: MMMMMMMMM Category:Shorts